Rira bien qui rira le dernier
by Lufna
Summary: "Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Ace..." Lorsque Luffy cherche à se venger de son amant, tout foire à chaque fois. Mais il n'est pas du genre à abandonner, alors il continue, encore et encore. Malgré les défaites et les imprévus. [Yaoi, Rated M à venir]
1. Chapter 1

**Heya !**

 **C'est encore moi ! [encore... tsss] Et cette fois-ci, me voila non pour un OS, mais pour une mini-fic ^.^ Les chapitres seront courts, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont !Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

* * *

 ** _Pov_ Luffy:**

Je hurle de rage, ferme violemment la porte d'entrée, et cri de nouveau. Encore et encore, pendant au moins dix minutes.

Comment... comment est-ce qu'il a osé faire ça ? La toucher de cette façon devant moi...  
C'est qu'il avait l'air de s'amuser, en plus, ce gros connard. J'ai pas pu rester une minute de plus dans ce fichu bar, c'était trop. Alors je me suis barré, en prenant la voiture, histoire de bien le faire chier. Et maintenant, je me retrouve à tabasser le moindre oreiller que je vois, tout en hurlant de colère à l'intérieur. Ça me soulage à peine. Il faut que j'expulse cette rage d'une manière ou d'une autre, sinon je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre.

Je suis pas spécialement du genre à vouloir me venger, mais là j'en ai vraiment besoin. Le seul problème c'est comment. Une heure passe, durant laquelle je tourne en rond dans la maison pour trouver de quoi faire chier Ace. Et je trouve pas, ce qui m'énerve encore plus qu'avant. Quoique... mon regarde se tourne vers la porte d'entrée, et un sourire machiavélique se forme sur mes lèvres.

Rira bien qui rira le dernier, Ace.

 **.**

\- Luffy, y a un problème avec c'te porte ! crie mon mari à l'extérieur de la maison, en s'acharnant sur ses clés et la poignée.

Je me lève tranquillement du canapé en sirotant mon cocktail fait maison, toujours avec le même sourire qui me quitte pas depuis quelques heures. Ace se met devant la fenêtre, et je fais de même, alors qu'il me fixe avec un regard interrogateur.

\- Oh, je sais chéri ! J'ai changé la serrure !

\- ... De quoi ? vocifère-t-il à travers la vitre.

Mon sourire s'agrandit, et j'apporte la paille qui est dans mon verre à mes lèvres, pour continuer de boire innocemment, comme si de rien n'était. Il commence à comprendre la situation, et son visage devient rouge de colère. Fâché mon vieux ?

\- Lu'... ouvre-moi cette fichue porte.

Et maintenant que je suis dans la merde, autant aller jusqu'au bout hein. Alors je lève lentement mon majeur en sa direction.

\- J't'aurais prévenu.

Il contourne la maison, et je cours aussitôt vers le combiné du téléphone, en hurlant de rire et compose le 17. La sonnerie retentit, et je reprends mon sérieux lorsque j'entends une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Allô la police ? Un intru est en train de rentrer par effraction chez moi.

Et sur ces paroles, la vitre devant laquelle j'étais quelques instants plutôt se fait fracasser par une chaise du jardin.

\- Faites vite, il est très musclé et très dangereux.

 **.**

Jamais j'ai vu Ace aussi énervé de ma vie. Et je suis tellement fier de moi pourtant. Il est actuellement menotté, et assis sur une chaise de notre salon, entouré de deux agents de police. D'ailleurs, l'un d'eux se tourne vers moi, apparemment lui aussi en colère, et me demande:

\- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout bien compris à la situation, messieurs...

\- Je vous le dis encore une fois... c'est mon mari, c'est moi qui ai payé la maison, vérifiez l'acte de propriété ! s'écrie Ace à bout de patience.

Les policiers se jettent un regard entre eux, et se tournent de nouveau vers moi.

\- Cela va nous prendre un petit instant pour vérifier monsieur, alors autant répondre maintenant je pense.

Je soupire, et réponds un petit "oui" en boudant. J'avoue être allé un peu loin cette fois, mais il l'a bien cherché aussi... ! Il n'avait aucun droit de la tripoter _sous_ ses vêtements, devant moi, juste pour m'embêter. J'avais rien fait pour mériter ça, alors que lui, là, le mérite. Il a juste de la chance que ma conscience me dit d'être un peu cool avec l'homme que j'aime. Sinon je me serais moi-même frappé jusqu'au sang pour qu'il soit assommé est contrôlé à coup de matraque. J'aurais vraiment pu, mais je l'aime de trop pour ça, alors qu'il s'estime heureux que je ne fasse _que_ cette stupide blague.

\- Mais il m'a presque trompé... ! me défends-je. Il a largement mérité tout ça !

\- Il exagère... j'ai juste embrassé une fille pour le taquiner...

Un long silence règne, alors qu'un des deux policier se met à rire doucement.

\- J'connais cette situation. Ma femme m'a fait vivre un véritable enfer pour une connerie du même genre.

Il fait signe de la tête à l'autre, et il détache Ace.  
Ah, non ! pas déjà !

\- Hé, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Vous prenez partie ?! C'est interdit à la police, ça, de prendre partie !

Et sur ce, je lui fais une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ce qu'il à l'air de ne pas prendre du tout à la rigolade, vu le regard froid qu'il me lance. Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment tout à coup... ?

\- Ben... t'es témoin, ce jeune homme vient de m'agresser.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai, je lui ai juste tapoté gentiment l'épaule ! m'écriè-je en faisant la même chose à l'autre policier. Chose que je vais de nouveau regretter...

\- Oui Yassop... j'suis témoin.

Et merde.

 **.**

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT ! SALES BRUTES !

Je me débats autant que possible, mains menottées, ou du moins autant que ma force de petite crevette le permet, alors que les flics essaient de me rentrer de force dans leur voiture. Bien sûr, tout ceci devant les voisins qui filment en hurlant de rire, ou pour certains, épouvantés des deux forces de la nature qui me brutalisent depuis quelques instants. Et Ace admire le spectacle sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée, en finissant de siroter _mon_ cocktail, tout en se retenant tant bien que mal de rire.

Espèce de...

\- ACE ! FOUTU SALOP ! VA CREVER T'ENTENDS ! ET VOUS LÂCHEZ- MOI J'VOUS AI DIT !

Mes pieds se posent au dessus de la portière pour me bloquer le plus de temps possible - le temps de cracher tout mon poison - alors que les deux hommes me tiennent chacun un bras pour me forcer à rentrer dedans.

\- J'ME VENGERAI ! TU VERRAS, TU VERRAS ! RIRA BIEN QUI RIRA LE DERNIER, ACE !

Je cède finalement sous leurs forces, et finis le cul assis, sur le siège arrière, en fusillant mon mari, totalement hilare, d'un regard noir. Et il se permet en plus de me faire un petit au revoir de la main, avant de rentrer à l'intérieur, tranquille. La voiture démarre, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

\- J'VAIS PORTER PLAINTE POUR BRUTALITÉ ! hurlé-je aux deux cons devants qui se marrent.

Oh, oui... tu t'en tireras pas comme ça Ace.  
Je gagnerai.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya !**

 **Voila la suite de " _Rira bien qui rira le dernier_ " ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout autant que le premier chapitre ! Toujours avec de l'humour, et de la romance ! ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Pov_ Ace:**

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne plus avoir de menottes autour des poignets Lu' ?

\- ...

Je lui jette un regard à travers le rétroviseur, et ricane en le voyant toujours en train de bouder en regardant par la fenêtre, bras croisés. Faut que j'essaye de le calmer un peu, sinon ça va être chaud et tendu à la maison, lorsqu'on rentrera. Et j'ai pas spécialement envie de ça, aujourd'hui.

\- Allez, bébé... t'es resté qu'une heure au poste de police, et ils rigoleront de cette histoire !

\- ...

Bon, je peux très bien traduire ce silence par "va crever, je t'emmerde, va crever".  
Je tente une autre approche en posant ma main sur sa cuisse, et en la caressant doucement, mais il ne bronche pas, et la retire sèchement après quelques secondes. OK, j'ai compris le message.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le plus grand silence, malgré mes nombreuses tentatives pour baisser la tension, et le faire rire. Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais pas embrassée et tripotée cette nana, juste pour le taquiner, et le rendre jaloux. Car je dois quand même avouer que c'est un peu de ma faute, toute cette histoire. Mais il n'avait qu'à pas changer la serrure et appeler les flics aussi...

Je gare la voiture dans l'allée du garage, sors, et pousse un long soupire en voyant que Luffy refuse d'y sortir.

\- Lu'...

\- ...

Il tourne la tête dans le sens opposé, l'air de dire "Parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade" alors je décide de rentrer à la maison sans lui, en poussant de nouveau un soupire. Je jette nonchalamment les nouvelles clés que mon boudeur de mari avait laissé à la maison, et m'effondre sur le canapé, en agrippant le journal que j'avais foutu en dessous pour le lire - pas grand chose à foutre, à part attendre que monsieur se décide enfin à sortir de la bagnole.

Les minutes passent, et je sursaute légèrement en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer.

\- Toujours fâché... ? tenté-je avec un petit sourire.

\- ...

"VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE, CONNARD" traduit à ma façon encore une fois.  
Il se dirige vers la cuisine sans m'adresser un regard, et je gémis en m'enfonçant dans les coussins, pour me détendre et oublier l'ambiance qui s'est crée au moment où il est rentré. Le son d'un verre explosant sur le sol me parvient aux oreilles, vite suivit d'un autre, puis encore un autre. Et merde... Je me lève à la hâte, et fonce vers la cuisine. Une seconde après avoir poussée la porte, quelque chose explose à mes pieds, et je me retiens de ne pas hurler comme une fille.

\- Luffy, t'es dingue, arrête !

Pour toute réponse, il agrippe un vase en cristal qu'il jette à mes pieds. Je bondis sur le coup, alors que des morceaux giclent partout dans un fracas sonore.

\- HÉ, T'AS UNE IDÉE DE LA VALEUR D'CE VASE ?! hurlé-je en esquivant cette fois-ci les verres apéros.

\- ET MA VALEUR À MOI ?! T'EN FOUS QUOI, HEIN ?!

Il monte une marche de plus sur l'escabeau qu'il utilise parfois pour attraper les choses en hauteur - en étant un homme de petite taille - et attrape un autre vase, bien plus gros et cher que le précédent, et lève le bras pour le lancer.

\- Lu' ! Si tu lances un autre truc... menacé-je en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? me provoque-t-il.

Je ne réponds pas, et sors de la pièce, pour aller chercher un marteau dans ma caisse à outil, sous un meuble du salon. Il veut jouer à ça ? on va être deux alors. Même si ça me brise le cœur, de faire ce que je m'apprête à faire, il faut que je le fasse. Par égo surtout.

Allez, courage... à la une, à la deux...

... trois !

De toutes mes forces, je défonce l'écran de la télé plate, récemment achetée, à coup de marteau. Luffy arrive en trombe dans le salon après avoir brisé le vase sur le sol, et prend une grande inspiration en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, choqué. Je lui jette un bref coup d'œil, et continue à m'acharner sur le pauvre appareil électrique, jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble plus qu'à un tas de ferraille.

\- Alors... on arrête là... ou on continue le massacre... ? demandé-je essoufflé. C'est à toi d'voir, bébé.

Un long silence règne quelques secondes dans la pièce, puis il éclate de rire, et finit par donner une pichenette à une tasse de café restée sur la table, qui se brise en entrant en contacte avec le sol.

OK Luffy... rira bien qui rira le dernier.

 **.**

J'esquive de justesse les derniers débris du lustre qui s'écrasent sur le sol, et continue de fracasser la table basse avec une batte de base-ball, en regardant Lu', admiratif, qui démarre la tronçonneuse, en montant les marches. Ah, ouais, quand même...

\- Où est-ce que tu vas avec cet engin Luffy ?!

\- Déchiqueter toute ta garde-robe et tes magasines porno, mon amour !

... Ouais, mais non.

Je jette la batte au sol, fonce dans notre chambre en enjambant ce qu'il reste de nos meubles, et pousse un bon vieux cri dégueulasse en voyant que la quasi-totalité de mes vêtements ont été découpés en deux. Ainsi que mes magasines... pour adulte.

\- ET J'ME BALADE À POILE DANS LA RUE, MAINTENANT, C'EST ÇA ?!

Je reçois un oreiller éventré en pleine tronche qui laisse des plumes s'envoler partout au passage, suivi par le regard noir de mon mari qui s'occupe maintenant du lit.

\- T'AURAS QU'À TE SERVIR DE L'AUTRE PUTE DU BAR, POUR TE SERVIR DE COUVERTURE, ELLE TE RÉCHAUFFERA AU MOINS !

\- C'ÉTAIT JUSTE POUR TE TAQUINER !

\- MON CUL ! hurle-t-il en arrêtant l'appareil qu'il tient entre ses mains, et en le jetant au sol. T'ALLAIS LA BAISER, AVOUE ! SAUF SI TU L'AS DÉJÀ FAIT, BIEN SÛR !

Je soupire, et avance vers lui pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais il me balance le deuxième oreiller, et cours dans le couloir en me poussant au passage. Un mal de crâne se fait ressentir lorsque j'entends des assiettes miraculeusement intactes se faire briser en morceaux, et piétinées. Je me masse les tempes, et m'assoie sur les restes du lit en inspirant profondément.

Bien sûr que non j'ai pas couché avec cette meuf, jamais j'aurais pu lui faire ça. Ce mariage est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Je vois pas pourquoi j'irais tout foutre en l'air.

Un bruit sourd me fait sortir de mes pensées, et j'écarquille les yeux en voyant une tuile tomber du toit depuis ma fenêtre de la chambre. Puis une deuxième, et une troisième. Et bien sûr, elles tombent sur la bagnole. Donc j'en conclus que c'est visé. Ce mec est complètement dingue, sérieusement.

Je m'apprête à m'allonger un peu histoire de me détendre, quand quelque chose me vient enfin à l'esprit.

\- LUFFY !

Je fonce dans le couloir, et mon cœur rate un battement lorsque je vois l'échelle qui mène au toit descendue. Je ne perds pas de temps, et grimpe en haut, en cherchant mon stupide singe.

\- Luffy, t'es taré ou quoi ?! Descends d'là !

Il se retourne, et me balance une tuile qui atterrit sur mon entrejambe.  
... Aie.

\- AAAAH ! MES BOULES !

Je sautille plusieurs fois en tenant fermement mes parties génitales, alors qu'il explose de rire. Très drôle, vraiment. Quelques minutes se passent avant que la douleur s'atténue un peu, et je me redresse en m'approchant de Luffy, qui me menace immédiatement avec une tuile. En temps normal, j'aurais ri, mais là je comprends qu'on ne peut sous-estimer la puissance de ces machins.

\- Écoute bébé... tu crois pas qu'on devrait arrêter là ?

\- NON ! T'as réussi à m'envoyer aux flics, mais cette fois, c'est moi qui gagne !

\- C'est ridicule Lu'...

\- Alors abandonne !

Ma bouche s'ouvre pour déclarer forfait, mais je la referme aussitôt.  
Égo de merde...

\- Non. T'as perdu, alors admets-le et puis c'est tout !

\- Mais bien sûr, t'avais qu'à pas la tripoter c'te pute ! Pis elle était laide en plus...

\- T'es en train de dire que j'ai des mauvais goûts ?

\- Exactement !

\- Donc... t'es en train de dire que t'es laid, toi aussi... vu que j'te trouve be-

\- VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

J'éclate de rire, alors qu'il devient rouge de colère en me balançant des tuiles. Mais je m'arrête bien vite en le voyant s'étaler sur le toit après avoir glissé - étant donné qu'on est en pente - et rouler en boule jusqu'à disparaitre de ma vue, une fois arrivé au bord.

...

...

... Oh, putain de...

\- LUFFY !

Jamais de ma vie j'ai hurlé aussi fort, et jamais de ma vie j'ai eu autant l'impression de mourir, au fond de moi. C'est horrible, inexplicable. Je me penche sur le bord à l'endroit où il est tombé, et manque de pleurer de joie en le voyant juste en dessous, à même pas deux mètres, sur le balcon, allongé, et totalement sous le choque de ce qu'il vient de se produire.

\- Bébé ! Ça va, t'as rien ? Bouge pas ! J'arrive te chercher, t'inquiète pas mon amour, j'arrive, bouge surtout pas !

Je descends l'échelle en manquant plusieurs fois de m'étaler sur les tuiles glissantes, et fonce auprès de Luffy, qui ne bouge pas, et reste les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il ne bronche pas quand je le prends dans mes bras, et encore moins quand je l'embrasse partout sur le visage.

\- Lu'... réponds-moi, j't'en prie... est-ce que ça va... ? Hé, bébé... !

\- ...

Putain, qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez lui ? Il me fait peur à être comme ça, je veux le voir rire de cette fausse chute, pas dans cet état. Je colle mon front au sien, et l'embrasse désespérément, en retenant mes larmes de frayeur.  
Cette journée est vraiment pourrie.

\- ... j'appelle une ambulance.

je le repose délicatement, et une main attrape mon poignet quand je me relève.

\- Promets-moi... que t'as rien fait d'autre avec elle...

\- Luffy ! T'as ri-

\- Promets-moi...

Son regard plonge dans le miens, et ma gorge se noue en voyant son visage baigné de larmes.

\- Luffy. Je n'ai pas couché avec cette nana, j'te promets. C'est toi que j'aime. Toi, et personne d'autre, t'entends ?

Il hoche doucement la tête, et je le reprends de nouveau dans mes bras, en nichant mon nez dans son cou.

\- J'ai été con, excuse-moi...

\- ... c'est pas comme si ça changeait de d'habitude... shishishi...

Ce rire... j'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais l'entendre.  
Il s'assoie lentement avec mon aide, et jette un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la maison, avant de sourire bêtement, en se grattant la tête.

\- Ça va mettre du temps, à tout nettoyer ce merdier. Mais heureusement... tu vas nous payer tout ce qu'il nous manque maintenant.

Le sale... je le repousse d'un coup, alors qu'il éclate cette fois de rire, en se barrant en courant.

\- REVIENS ICI !

\- Attrape-moi, si tu peux... murmure-t-il en enlevant son t-shirt, et en me le jetant.

Il masse doucement son entrejambe en ondulant des hanches, et me fait un clin d'œil alors que j'inspire profondément l'odeur de son vêtement qui est entre mes mains. Je ricane, et il se barre de nouveau en courant lorsque je me mets subitement à courir vers lui.

S'envoyer en l'air après ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'admets qu'il fait fort cette fois. Mais comment je résiste, là, moi ? Je peux pas, on est d'accord. Encore moins avec cette envie douloureuse. On s'écrase lamentablement sur le sol lorsque je me jette sur ses jambes, et il se débat en hurlant de rire.

À mon tour de me venger.  
Mais on dirait bien que cette fois, c'est son joli p'tit cul qui va tout prendre.

 **.**

* * *

 **À très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, qui sera comme vous pouvez le deviner, rated M !**

 **_Lufna_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya !**

 **Voila le dernier chapitre de la mini-fic "Rira bien qui rira le dernier" ! Désolée du retard, mais le fait de la rentré ne m'a pas aidé avec le temps et tout... mais maintenant que j'ai bien localisé les moments de libre, je suis heureuse d'annoncer que j'aurais le temps de publier d'autres OS, et une fic qui me trottent dans la tête ;)**  
 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira !**

 **/Rated M/**

 **_Lufna_**

* * *

.

 ** _Pov_ Ace:**

\- Aaaaace... on l'a d'jà fait deux fois...

\- Oui, mais... tu sais c'qu'on dit ?

Je caresse l'épaule de Luffy pour enlever la mousse qui se trouve dessus, et l'embrasse doucement, en mordillant la peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne légèrement rouge. Il rigole quand je caresse ses côtes, et réclame un baiser en se tortillant contre mon torse.

\- J'suis crevé...

\- Jamais deux sans trois, Luffy...

Il soupire, résigné, puis se cambre lorsque mes doigts rentrent de nouveau en lui. Ma bouche trouve la sienne, et on part dans un long baiser passionné, en n'essayant même pas de cacher le désir qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre. Ses fesses se frottent contre mes hanches, alors qu'il se retient tant bien que mal de ne pas gémir quand je frotte cette zone si sensible en lui. Son dos s'arque en même temps qu'il laisse tomber sa tête en avant, concentré sur les sensations qui l'assaillent, et je ne perds pas de temps avant de m'attaquer à sa nuque, pour y laisser plusieurs marques rouges qui prouvent mon passage.

Sa respiration s'accélère, puis devient hachée. Je comprends alors que mes doigts ne suffisent largement plus à le satisfaire.

\- ... Ace... ! crit-il, sur le coup de l'impatience.

\- T-t-t-t...Je sais...

Il soupire malgré tout de frustration lorsque je sors mes doigts de son corps, me faisant rigoler en le voyant gonfler ses joues, toutes rouges. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches pour le retourner, puis il se met automatiquement bien à califourchon sur moi.

Heureusement que la baignoire est grande, elle peut facilement tenir deux personnes à l'intérieur. Voir trois, si c'est ces brindilles. Donc elle nous convient parfaitement, surtout pour le genre d'activité qu'on y fait plutôt souvent. C'est ici que je préfère faire l'amour à Luffy, après notre lit. J'adore l'ambiance, et l'apparence de cette pièce. Papier peint jaune, avec une petite lampe qui produit une lumière tout juste assez fort pour pouvoir lire un livre, bougies à droite à gauche, et bien sûr, comme je l'ai dit, cette magnifique baignoire, au milieu de la salle de bain.  
Je caresse la joue de mon mari, en retraçant le contour de sa petite cicatrice, et jette un coup d'œil aux rideaux, sur les fenêtres, à côté de nous. Je souris bêtement en repensant à Luffy qui s'y était accroché, quelques minutes plus tôt, tout en hurlant mon nom, et en me suppliant d'y aller plus vite et plus fort. C'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier...

Une petite douleur se fait ressentir sur mon épaule, et je croise le regard de mon idiot d'amant, en train de me mordre en boudant. Il n'aime pas spécialement quand je pars dans mes pensées dans ce genre de moment. Et je le comprends, mais c'est une manie, j'arrive pas à m'en défaire, aussi débile que ça soit. Je me contente de lever les yeux au ciel, et de le gifler fort sur la cuisse, le faisant gémir de douleur et d'envie. Son érection se frotte à la mienne, lentement, alors qu'il me regard avec un air de défit.

\- T'attends qu'il neige... ?

\- J'aime pas être au d'ssus... C'est fatiguant... chuchote-t-il, en caressant mon torse du bout des doigts.

\- J'sais bien, mais tu m'dois bien ça, non ?

\- Ha, bon... ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- J'ai réussi à t'faire grimper aux rideaux... j'ai pas l'droit à une petite récompense ?

\- T'es vraiment chiant... soupir-t-il

Je lui dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres pour toute réponse, et il prend mon sexe en main pour le guider à son entrée. Mes doigts se crispent sur ses cuisses quand je retrouve de nouveau sa chaleur, et il étouffe un petit cri lorsqu'il s'assoie entièrement sur moi. Nos souffles se mélangent, et on s'embrasse à pleine bouche, pendant de longues secondes. Doucement, il se lève en s'aidant de ses mains appuyées sur mon torse, et se rassoit. Puis il répète l'étape encore une fois, avec la même vitesse. Juste assez lente pour me rendre fou. J'ai besoin de beaucoup plus... alors je lui fais comprendre en griffant ses épaules, et en donnant des coups de reins. Mais ça le fait plus rire qu'autre chose on dirait.

\- J'ai pas fini de m'venger je te signale...

\- Luuu'... t'es sérieux ?

\- Comme je l'ai dit, rira bien qui rira le dernier...

On rigole tous les deux quelques instants, puis il reprend lentement ses va-et-vient, en gémissant. Je me recule un peu pour admirer le mouvement de son bassin, et caresser ses abdos du bout des doigts, alors qu'il ferme les yeux pour mieux profiter du contacte.

La vue est vraiment pas mal, je dois bien l'admettre. Jamais je m'en lasserais. Et si c'était possible de rester toute ma vie comme ça, je le ferais, sans hésitation. On est tellement bien là, dans cette baignoire, totalement recouvert de mousse, et enlacés dans les bras de l'autre. Je mets ma main à couper qu'il pense la même chose de son côté.

Nos regards s'accrochent, puis il me fait un clin d'œil en accélérant ses montées et descentes. On gémit à l'unisson, sans se quitter du regard, et je décide alors que c'est le moment pour le toucher. La réaction se fait immédiate ; il sursaute, émet un faible cri, et tremble lorsque ma main se referme sur son érection, mais il ne rompt pas le contacte visuel. Parfait. Ma main de libre caresse doucement sa joue rougie, et je grimace quant il tourne la tête pour mordre violemment mon index. Un sourire pervers se forme sur mes lèvres, tandis que je presse plus fort son sexe entre mes doigts. Il cri de nouveau, en envoyant son bassin en avant, et ses yeux s'humidifient - mélange de douleur et de plaisir, je suppose. À peine avoir réussi à sortir mon index de là, qu'il prend mon majeur, cette fois-ci. Je grogne en me préparant à la douleur, mais c'est tout autre chose qui se fait ressentir. C'est doux, humide et caressant. À lui, cette fois de sourire de façon perverse.

\- Y a bien autre chose je j'aimerais mettre dans ta p'tite bouche en c'moment, crois moi, mais... comme tu dois bien le sentir, cette chose est cajolée par ton joli cul... susurré-je au creux de son oreille.

Très classe... mais j'ai vraiment pas pu m'en empêcher. Encore une fois.  
Il rougit atrocement, et se met tout doucement à sucer mon majeur en enroulant timidement sa langue autour, l'induisant ainsi de sa salive. Je ne quitte pas les mouvements de sa bouche sur moi du regard, et frémis quant il mordille mon doigt, en gémissant de plus en plus fort, au même rythme de ses va-et-vient. C'est vraiment à m'en faire perdre la tête... Ma main quitte son érection, et gifle sèchement sa cuisse, qui devient aussitôt rouge. Son souffle s'arrête l'espace d'une seconde, puis il stop subitement ses mouvements.

\- Ace... couine sa voix.

Son bassin commence à onduler légèrement sur moi, puis à faire des cercles entiers. Le son de ses hanches claquantes contre les miennes me rend parfois totalement fou, mais celui des frottements est vraiment pas mal non plus, je dois bien l'admettre.

\- Ace... encore...

\- ... Monsieur et maso... ? T'aurais pu me prévenir, j'aurais acheté les menottes et la cravache...

Il pouffe de rire, et frotte timidement son nez au mien.

\- Prends-moi, Ace... j'veux que tu sois au d'ssus.

Un long silence règne dans la pièce, brisé parfois par le son de sa peau se frottant à la mienne, pendant que je joue avec la mousse qui est sur son corps. Je me penche finalement sur lui, pour capturer ses lèvres, et il frissonne en fermant ses yeux pour profiter pleinement du baiser que je lui offre. Ma langue joue avidement avec la sienne, tandis qu'il gémit de bonheur en bougeant de plus en plus rapidement son bassin contre le mien.

\- Feignant va...

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, et je passe un bras autour de sa taille pour le serre contre moi. Son souffle s'accélère quand je me mets debout dans la baignoire, et il a le réflex d'enrouler ses jambes autour de moi, ainsi que d'agripper mes cheveux. Le baiser continue, toujours aussi sauvage, alors que mes mains caressent ses épaules, son dos, et ses reins, en faisant des dessins dans la mousse sur sa peau par la même occasion.  
Prudemment, je sors de la baignoire, toujours avec Luffy accroché à moi, tel un petit panda. Ou un singe, ça reste à voir.

\- Mon p'tit singe... rigolé-je, en nichant mon nez dans son cou.

J'entends son rire, et le petit "crétin" qu'il me murmure juste après à l'oreille me fait d'autant plus rigoler.  
Mes pas m'emmènent aux deux portes coulissantes ouvertes de la salle de bain, et je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas bêtement glisser sur une flaque d'eau par terre. Ce qui est plutôt compliqué avec ce petit singe, qui n'arrête pas de gigoter dans mes bras pour m'embrasser partout où ses lèvres peuvent aller. Qu'il aille pas se plaindre après, si il se retrouve le cul par terre, avec un traumatisme crânien.

\- Contre les murs... gémit-il en ondulant sans cesse ses hanches contre moi.

\- Et puis quoi encore... tu m'as fait bouger de la baignoire, alors c'moi qui décide...

Ses mains se resserrent dans mes cheveux par mécontentement, et je réplique en claquant de nouveau sa cuisse, la faisant devenir encore plus rouge qu'elle ne l'était avant. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, mais je n'en suis pas pour autant désolé. Je sais parfaitement qu'il a aimé, comme d'habitude. Luffy peut parfois ressembler à un petit chiot perdu et maltraité, mais c'est tout l'inverse qui se cache au fond de lui. C'est une vraie bête sauvage, et y a intérêt à vite savoir la dompter avant qu'elle ne se mette à mordre.

\- Ace...

Merde... il va vraiment finir par m'avoir la peau, à force de gémir ou crier mon nom de cette manière. C'est une véritable drogue. Une fois qu'on y a touchée, elle nous est indispensable. Pour ma part, j'y suis déjà addict. Heureusement, ce n'est pas nocif pour la santé, donc je peux largement me permettre d'en abuser. Mais c'est plutôt chiant, quand cette drogue en question vous fait la tronche, ou qu'elle a "mal à la tête", les soirs...

Des frémissements et des lèvres sur mon cou me ramènent à la réalité, et je me souviens que j'ai un petit cul qui n'attend que moi et qui meurt d'impatience.  
Je cale ses genoux dans mes coudes, et reprends nos va-et-vient, trop longtemps laissés de côté. C'est brutal, et à la fois tendre. Notre baiser est sauvage, mais terriblement doux. Ses caresses possessives, et pourtant si aériennes.

C'est tellement...  
Nous.

On peut parfois être brutal et sauvage à en hurler de douleur et de plaisir, mais on peut aussi être tellement doux et romantique. Ça dépend des jours.

Je souris comme un débile en repensant à la fois où Luffy m'avait chauffé à mort, une nuit sur l'autoroute lorsqu'on rentrait d'Italie pendant les grandes vacances. Je suis sûr que tous les animaux de la forêt nous ont pris pour des malades, en voyant la voiture zigzaguer de cette manière. En même temps, comment je pouvais me concentrer sur la route avec un débile qui simulait un orgasme à côté de moi ? Sa bouche au creux de mon oreille, alors qu'il me tripotait partout où ses mains fouineuses pouvaient aller... J'en deviens encore plus dur à la penser - si c'est possible de l'être encore plus à ce stade. On aurait très bien pu finir à l'hosto à cause de ses conneries, il s'en fichait pas mal. Alors après quelques minutes de résistance intensives, j'ai craquer.

Comme ça, sur la banquette arrière, au milieu de l'autoroute.  
Miraculeusement, aucune voiture n'est passée par là durant notre... petite séance de plaisir. Mais à mon avis, elle aurait vite continuer sa route en comprenant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de la notre. Enfin, ça n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner, au vue des mouvements de gauche à droite qu'elle faisait... Dire qu'on était mort de rire, lorsqu'il à fallu sortir à poile dehors, tellement c'était dur de se rhabiller à l'intérieur.

\- Ace, arrête de partir en couille dans ta tête, et baise-moi !

... Ah.  
Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais ralenti le rythme. Luffy à l'air carrément vexé que je parte dans mes pensées à un moment pareille, et je le comprends, moi aussi ça ne me plairait pas si il faisait la même chose - du moins aussi souvent que moi. Car ça lui arrive parfois de s'ennuyer quand ce n'est pas la vitesse ou la force qu'il désir.  
Je m'excuse d'un rapide baiser sur nez, et il me tire la langue en donnant des coups de reins pour m'inciter à continuer. Si tel est le souhait de monsieur, je vais le prendre au mot...

J'agrippe ses cuisses fermement en grognant de plaisir, et il glapit en s'accrochant désespérément à mes cheveux.

\- Mm-h... Mmh... Han, Ace... !

Mon va-et-vient devient de plus en plus rapide et fort, et le son de son dos claquant contre le mur résonne dans le couloir rempli de reste de vase, de tableau et de cadre photo. Je me recule un peu pour admirer la vue de ses hanches qui ondulent contre les miennes, et souris en le voyant réclamer un baiser. Mes lèvres effleurent les siennes, et se reculent juste après, histoire de le taquiner un peu. Ses joues se gonflent, alors qu'il me fait des yeux de chien battu. Ce sale gosse, il sait très bien que je ne peux pas y résister. J'accède finalement à sa demande en lâchant un long soupir avant, et nos bouches se retrouvent avec bonheur. Sa langue part immédiatement à la recherche de la mienne, puis se met à s'enlacer avec sa partenaire une fois trouvées.

J'ouvre la porte de notre chambre en faisant attention à ne pas marcher sur du verre, et le dépose sans douceur sur le lit. Ou du moins sur les restes - à en considérer les oreillers déchiquetés, ahem. Un sourire pervers se forme sur son visage - exactement le reflet du mien - alors que je l'admire sans aucune gène. Des plumes se sont collées à sa peau glissante de sueur, et ça donne un joli spectacle. Très joli même.

\- A-Ace... qu'est-c'tu fous ?! s'écrie-t-il alors que je lui jette la couverture pour recouvrir son corps.

Il gigote sous le tissu pour essayer d'en sortir, et je profite de l'occasion pour me glisser en dessous sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Son cri résonne dans la pièce lorsque j'agrippe ses jambes, pour le tirer d'un coup vers moi, ce qui me fait plus rire qu'autre chose. Malgré le fait que ça soit peu éclairé, j'arrive très bien à voir les traits et les formes parfaits de son corps, et je suis sûr que c'est la même chose pour lui. Je vois toujours les plumes maintenant humides sur sa peau nue, et les larmes de plaisir qui perlent aux coins de ses yeux.

Sans prévenir, j'écarte ses genoux, et rentre de nouveau en lui. Un deuxième cri résonne dans la pièce quand je frappe de plein fouet sa zone érogène. Excellent. Il a à peine le temps de se remettre de se coup de hanche, que je débute déjà un violent et rapide va-et-vient.

\- Han... ! Bordel, Ace... ! O-oui, encore !

Ce que j'aime chez ce petit singe, c'est qu'il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il veut pendant le sexe. Il peut très bien faire des choses du genre " _à droite, un peu plus haut, juste un peu plus à g-... non ! là, ici, fort ! Ha, ...ouiiiii !_ " et c'est carrément mieux que si il n'osait rien dire. Voir comique parfois.

Je le sens se cambrer contre moi, et je décide alors de prendre son sexe en main, pour le toucher au même rythme de mes coups de reins. Il va venir à tout moment, je le sais, ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde maintenant. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs.

\- T'arrête pas ! Ace... Ace... ho, je... Ace !

Ses ongles griffent mes épaules presque à sang, alors qu'il vient en poussant un long cri de plaisir. Je le suis de peu, et soupirant son prénom au creux de son oreille, et en le serrant avec force contre moi. Les mouvements durent encore quelques secondes, puis s'arrêtent doucement, pour laisser place à un silence apaisant, brisé parfois par nos souffles irréguliers.

J'embrasse doucement sa nuque, puis sa joue, et termine pas ses lèvres si douces. C'est long, et il n'y a presque aucun mouvement. Juste sa bouche collée à la mienne. Et c'est tellement bon... je me retire après une longue minute, et on soupir tous deux de plaisir et de frustration au moment de la séparation.

\- J'suis mort, soupire-t-il.

\- Mmh... la même.

Nos regards se croisent, et on éclate de rire. Des vrais fous sérieusement, irrécupérables. J'ouvre mes bras, et il n'attend pas plus pour se blottir contre mon torse en gémissant de bonheur. Nos lèvres se retrouvent pour un dernier baiser, et mes mains se perdent dans ses cheveux, en jouant avec des mèches au hasard.

\- Tu t'souviens de notre première fois... ? demande-t-il en nichant sa tête dans mon cou.

\- ... Bien sûr. Jamais personne ne m'avait autant fait chier pour mettre une capote... rigolé-je.

\- J'avais promis à mon père que je me protégerais lors de ma première fois, tu l'sais très bien ça, espèce d'idiot !

\- Pas besoin d'être vulgaire, Monkey...

\- Oh, c'est pas moi l'plus vulgaire des deux, va pas inventer, réplique-t-il.

\- ... Comment ça ?

Bon, et bien je crois que c'est reparti pour un tour hein.

\- Tu veux un exemple peut être ?

\- Oui, car perso j'en trouve aucun ! m'écriè-je.

\- "Ho, quelle journée de _bip_ , c'est de la _bip_ , qu'il aille se faire _bip_ , mon pied au _bip_ !" Ça t'va ou t'en veut encore, pour être sûr ?!

\- Tu crois que t'es mieux, toi, avec t'es "je vous _embip_ , allez _bip_ , bande de _bip_ " ?!

\- Dixit monsieur "un jour je vais les _bip_ , c'est _bip_ de _bip_ , _bip BIP BIP BIP_ !"

\- Oh, puis va te faire foutre, tu m'énerves... soupiré-je.

\- OK, bah à partir de maintenant, plus de _bip_.

\- Pas grave, je me _biperai_...

Il ouvre la bouche, choqué, alors que j'éclate de rire comme un con.  
Ouais, on est vraiment irrécupérables.

Même si au final, personne de gagnera cette stupide bataille de meilleure vengeance.


End file.
